A. Field of Invention
The present invention generally relates to dispensers. Particularly, the present invention relates to lid dispensers for containers that can include a stand. Even more particularly, dispensed material is flowable, such as paint.
B. Description of the Related Art
A lid is typically used to retain material in a container. In an example of a paint can, material contained is flowable paint. A paint can is typically available for purchase in a cylindrical container that has at least one opening covered by a lid. Some lids have a ridge formed about an interior side, i.e., underside, that provides means to secure it to a complimentary groove disposed about the upper edge or periphery of the paint can opening.
To dispense paint from a can, generally the lid must be pried by detaching the ridge from the groove, usually by a flat edge screw driver. Then the can is tilted so contents may be poured out into a paint tray, for example. When pouring, it is not unusual for paint to pass over the upper edge of the paint can opening. And, as a result, paint typically collects within the groove disposed about the upper edge, as well as along the exterior side of the can and usually dripping onto the ground. This result is not only messy, but causes waste and overall loss of the amount of useable paint.
Furthermore, it is not unknown for too much paint to be poured out due to an uncontrolled flow and or as a result of fatigue by a user, let alone spills caused by cans being toppled over. Additionally, if and or when the lid is reattached or resealed to the can, paint that collected within the groove is forced out by the ridge of the lid, causing an undesirable and uncontrollable splatter of paint.
Accordingly, there is a need in the industry for a dispending lid that can attach to a container, such as a paint can, that would allow a user to control the flow of contents dispensed therefrom, as well as reduce the amount of waste, all while minimizing fatigue and or effort of a user.